List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History
The Epic Rap Battles of History series contains a lot of different characters. Although the word "history" is in the series' name, there are some characters who are fictional. Below is the list of characters who appeared in the official Epic Rap Battles of History. This includes main characters and cameos. In some battles the characters transforms into a different version of himself (example: Dr. Who, Michael Jackson, Gandalf), and sometimes they just wear different outfits (example: Lady Gaga, Chuck Norris) 'Official Characters:' Rappers and Cameos: 1. Announcer 2. John Lennon (Nice Peter) 3. Bill O'Reilly (Epic Lloyd) 4.1. Darth Vader (Nice Peter) 4.2. Darth Vader, dressed as Boushh the Bounty Hunter 4.3. Darth Vader, without helmet 5.1. Adolf Hitler, grey version (Epic Lloyd) 5.2. Adolf Hitler Rage Baby 5.3. Adolf Hitler, colored version 5.4. Adolf Hitler, frozen in Carbonite 6. Stormtrooper 7. Abraham Lincoln (Nice Peter) 8.1. Chuck Norris, in Texas Ranger outfit (Epic Lloyd) 8.2. Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit 8.3. Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit, large sized 9. Sarah Palin 10.1. Lady Gaga, main cook outfit (Nice Peter) 10.2. Lady Gaga, grey outfit with long hair 10.3. Lady Gaga, tea outfit 10.4. Lady Gaga, monster outfit 10.5. Lady Gaga, bikini mask outfit 10.6. Lady Gaga, big catlike pointy boob outfit 11. John McCain (Epic Lloyd) 12. Kim Jong-Il 13. Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter) 14. "Macho Man" Randy Savage (Epic Lloyd) 15.1. Justin Bieber 15.2. Justin Bieber, Little White Usher outfit 16. Ludwig Van Beethoven (Nice Peter) 17. Johann Sebastian Bach (Epic Lloyd) 18. Albert Einstein 19. Stephen Hawking (Nice Peter) 20. Carl Sagan (Epic Lloyd) 21. Genghis Khan (Epic Lloyd) 22. Easter Bunny (Nice Peter) 23. Jesus Christ 24. Jesus Quintana 25. A Man Named Jesus 26. Genghis Khan's descendants, from New York 27. Genghis Khan's descendants, from Japan 28.1. Napoleon Bonaparte (Epic Lloyd) 28.2. Napoleon Bonaparte, French chef outfit 29. Napoleon Dynamite (Nice Peter) 30. Ben Franklin (Epic Lloyd) 31. Billy Mays 32. Vince Offer (Nice Peter) 33. George Washington 34.1. Gandalf the White (Epic Lloyd) 34.2. Gandalf the Grey 35. Albus Dumbledore (Nice Peter) 36. Gilderoy Lockhart 37. Dr. Seuss 38. William Shakespeare 39. The Cat in the Hat (Nice Peter) 40. Thing 1 (Epic Lloyd) 41. Thing 2 (Epic Lloyd) 42. Mr. T 43. Mr. Rogers (Nice Peter) 44. John "Hannibal" Smith (Epic Lloyd) 45. H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (Epic Lloyd) 46. Templeton "Face" Peck (Epic Lloyd) 47. Mr. McFeely (Epic Lloyd) 48. Captain Kirk (Epic Lloyd) 49. Christopher Columbus (Nice Peter) 50. Spock 51. Sulu 52. Hot Alien 53. Nice Peter 54.1. Epic Lloyd 54.2. Epic Lloyd, gym outfit 55.1. KassemG 55.2. KassemG, ugly hag outfit 56. Master Chief (Nice Peter) 57. Leonidas 58. Spartan 1 59. Spartan 2 60. Queen Gorgo 61. Pleistarchus (Epic Lloyd) 62. Orville Wright 63.1. Wilbur Wright, with shirt 63.2. Wilbur Wright, without shirt 63.3. Wilbur Wright, with shirt and goggles 64. Mario (Epic Lloyd) 64.2. Mario, larger sized 65. Luigi (Nice Peter) 65.2. Luigi, larger sized 66. Princess Peach 67.1. Elvis Presley, young grey version (Epic Lloyd) 67.2. Elvis Presley, older glammer version 68.1. Michael Jackson, young version 68.2. Michael Jackson, older white version (Nice Peter) 69. Jackson 5 member #1 (Jermaine) 70. Jackson 5 member #2 (Tito) 71. Jackson 5 member #3 (Marlon) 72. Jackson 5 member #4 (Jackie) 73. Tootie Ramsey 74. Cleopatra 75. Marilyn Monroe 76. Marlon Brando (Epic Lloyd) 77. John F. Kennedy (Nice Peter) 78. Bill Gates (Epic Lloyd) 79. Steve Jobs (Nice Peter) 80. HAL 9000 81. Frank Sinatra (Epic Lloyd) 82. Freddie Mercury (Nice Peter) 83. Sammy Davis, Jr. 84. Mitt Romney (Epic Lloyd) 85. Barack Obama 86. Doc Brown 87.1. Doctor Who, the 10th Doctor (Nice Peter) 87.2. Doctor Who, the 4th Doctor 88. Dalek 89. Marty McFly (Epic Lloyd) 90. Clint Eastwood (Epic Lloyd) 91. Bruce Lee 92. Urban Ninja(s) 93. Mustached Cowboy(s) (Nice Peter) 94. Sherlock Holmes 95. Dr. Watson 96. Batman (Nice Peter) 97. Robin (Epic Lloyd) 98. Moses 99. Santa Claus (Nice Peter) 100. Elf 1 (Epic Lloyd) 101. Elf 2 (Epic Lloyd) 102. Elf 3 (Epic Lloyd) 103. Moses' Honey 1 104. Moses' Honey 2 105. Adam (Epic Lloyd) 106. Eve 107. Steve (Nice Peter) 108. Martin Luther King, Jr. 109. Gandhi 110. Indian Independence March Extras 111. White Preacher in Indian Independence March (Nice Peter) 112. Civil Rights March Extras 113. White Preacher in Civil Rights March (Epic Lloyd) 114. Thomas Edison (Epic Lloyd) 115. Nikola Tesla 116. Babe Ruth (Epic Lloyd) 117.1. Lance Armstrong, suit jacket (Nice Peter) 117.2. Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt and shorts 117.3. Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt, shorts, bike helmet, and sunglasses 118.1. Skrillex (Epic Lloyd) 118.2. Skrillex, monster version 119. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Nice Peter) 120. Grigori Rasputin (Nice Peter) 121. Joseph Stalin (Epic Lloyd) 122.1 Vladimir Lenin, red (Nice Peter) 122.2 Vladimir Lenin, full color (ending) 123. Mikhail Gorbachev (Epic Lloyd) 124. Ronald Reagan (hand only) 125. Ronald McDonald (hand only) 126. Mikhail Baryshnikov 127. Vladimir Putin (Nice Peter) Animal Appearances: 1. Sarah Palin's Moose 2. Napoleon Bonaparte's Horse 3. Napoleon Dynamite's Liger 4. Tina the Llama 5. Fawkes the Phoenix 6. KassemG's Flying Wolf 7. Cleopatra's Snake 8. Abraham Lincoln's Bald Eagle 9. Baker Street Horses 10. Moses' Birds 11. The Serpent of Eden 12. Thomas Edison's Dog 'Unofficial Characters:' 'Speculated characters: ' 1. Alexander the Great 2. Ivan the Terrible 3. Rocky Balboa 4. Boba Fett 'Scrapped Characters:' In ERB 15, King Henry VIII was shown as one of the upcoming characters in Season 2 which is now considered impossible since the second season has ended. However, he might still appear in Season 3. He was said to rap against Hillary Clinton. God was also supposed to make a third-party appearance in ERB 29 as what was confirmed in FaceBook and Twitter, but the idea was scrapped. 1. King Henry VIII 2. Hillary Clinton 3. God 'Other Unofficial ERBs:' In the unofficial Epic Rap Battles of History 0, Peter and Lloyd impersonate Michael J. Fox and Chucky. There was another unofficial ERB where Peter impersonates GLaDOS. 0.1. Michael J. Fox (Nice Peter) 0.2. Chucky (Epic Lloyd) 0.3. Sherlock Holmes (although he did appear officially in Epic Rap Battles of History 26, played by Zach Sherwin instead of Epic Lloyd) 0.4. GLaDOS (Nice Peter) 'ERB NEWS (hosts and special guests):' 1. Charles Darwin 2. Leonardo da Vinci (unofficial) 3. The real Hulk Hogan (unofficial) 4. Andre the Giant (cameo appearance) 5. Theodore Roosevelt 6. Isaac Newton 7. Danny Trejo (special guest) Category:General wiki templates Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD